It is known in the art that ceramic discharge lamps (CDL) deliver more useful grow light and produce less heat than LED's. It is known that CDL lamps' spectrum closely match sunlight. A popular greenhouse grow light is the 315 w Phillips Agro lamp, the CDM-T Elite™. It is known to surround the lamp with a reflector and attach the ballast inside the reflector, and then hang the apparatus over the growing plants.
Many shortcomings exist in the present configurations of CDL grow lights. The present invention provides new and non-obvious features including a top mount ballast to optimize the reflector size, a plug in ballast to allow a quick field installed replacement, a daisy chain of sharing up to ten lamps powered by a single high voltage receptacle, an optional LED light enhancing peripheral frame, an optional magnetic coupled water screen and an optional solar panel power inlet.